Man of the House
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: When Cheyenne's mother's purse gets stolen, Captain Man decides he must move in and protect Cheyenne but when Cheyenne finds out that her sister, Danny stole her mother's purse, she has a decision to make.
1. Mom's Really Mad

**Author's note:**

 **Hey, guys, sorry to keep u waiting but, I have been behind on Henry Danger fanfictions lately because of school so, now, I've got the chance to write this one. Hope y'all enjoy it and tell me to update.**

I was over at Henry Hart's house, doing my algebra homework. Charlotte, Henry, and Jasper were in the kitchen doing a science experiment on an egg, and Piper was on the computer, talking to their dad who was in Baltimore.

"Okay, Jasper, time's up." Henry told Jasper.

Then, Jasper stopped shaking the egg and he placed it on a machine.

They then turned on the machine and Jasper started smelling the egg.

As I was working on turning the algebraic equation into an answer that had powers in it, the egg busted and the yolk landed on Jasper's face.

Henry and Charlotte then started laughing.

As they were laughing, I then heard the door SLAM shut behind me and I turned around and I saw my mom holding 2 whips in her hands.

"Alright…NOBODY MOVE!" My mother said, now mad as hell.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked my mother, concerned.

"My whole purse got stolen." My mother told me.

"By who, Mama?" I asked my mother.

"I don't know but, I lost my phone, my wallet…everything!" My mother told me.

Then, she ran out the door.

"What's wrong with your mother, Cheyenne?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know, but, I'll go find out what's wrong." I told Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper.

Then, I ran out the door.

Now, I am on my way to Junk N' Stuff.

(Poor Nikki. I hope Captain Man helps her out. If u liked this chapter tell me to update soon because u want to see more between Nikki, Captain Man, and Cheyenne.)


	2. I Must Tell Ray

When I got down to Junk N' Stuff, Ray saw me come in. He then hugged me.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing here? I thought you wasn't working today." Ray said.

"Well, Dad, I was but…" I started saying.

"But what, sweetie?" Ray asked me.

"Dad, I need to go down to the Man Cave and get on the crime computer." I told Ray.

"Why, baby?" Ray asked me.

"Because there's been a purse snatching." I told Ray.

"But who got their purse stolen, baby?" Ray asked me.

"My mother." I told Ray.

When I told Ray that, he hurriedly got his gum out.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked Ray.

"We have to go help her." Ray told me.

"But, I can't." I told Ray.

"You're but a girl." Ray told me as he now ran out the door.

I then followed him out the door.


	3. Guess Who's Movin' In

At my mother's house…

My mother was sitting down on the couch and Captain Man was right beside her, squeezing her hand, reassuringly as she was crying.

"Now, when this teen snatched your purse, did she say any words?" Captain Man asked.

Mom then began to reminisce.

"She said: Give me that purse, woman, or your daughter will die." My mother began telling Captain Man as he was typing what she was saying into his tablet.

As they were talking, I came into the scene.

"Mom, who's this?" I asked mom.

The superhero came over to me.

"My dear girl, I'm sure you remembered me. You know that you and I are father and daughter." The superhero told me as he placed his arms around me.

"Oh. You're Captain Man! What are you doing here?!" I asked, excited that my father was dressed up as a superhero and he was at our house.

"Well, you see, when I heard about your mother getting her purse stolen, I came here to help her." Captain Man told me.

"Oh." I said, reminiscing that moment when I told Ray.

The superhero then placed his arm around my mother.

"You mind if I make you some hot cocoa?" Captain Man asked my mother, flirtingly.

I then pulled Captain Man aside.

"Listen, Dad, if that girl who stole my mother's purse came here, I can handle her." I told Captain Man.

"Really? What if she does this?" Captain Man asked me as he placed me on the floor and he was now sitting on my head.

Mom then began to laugh.

"I'm pretending to be a bad guy…who came into this house and now sitting on your head." Captain Man told my mother as she was laughing and as I was trying to get my head loose of Captain Man's strong butt.

"Please get off of my head." I said, now about to be angered.

"No. I will not get off your head. Now…That's what a bad guy will say in this situation." Captain Man said as my mother smiled down at him.

"So, how often do you see this happen, Captain Man?" My mother asked Captain Man.

"I see this happen almost every day." Captain Man said as he now got off of my head.

I then got up off of the floor and my hair was in a frizz.

"So, um, Captain Man?" I called Captain Man's name.

"Yes, girl?" Captain Man responded.

"Are you going to be staying with us?" I asked Captain Man.

"Yes, my dear baby, I will be staying with you for as long as you need me to. I love you, my baby." Captain Man told me as he now placed his arms around me.

"Thanks, Daddy, I love you too." I told Captain Man.

Then, right after I hugged Captain Man, I then went upstairs to my room.

(Okay. That was really good. Now, Captain Man wants to be really protective over Cheyenne but, in the next chapter, he's not. Do u want to find out? If so, say "Update soon please…I want to see Danny and Cheyenne interact with each other in chapter four." And I will.)


	4. Mad At My Sister, Danny

As I was in my room, texting my friend, Chloe, someone came knocking at my window.

I then went over to the window, opened it up, and found my sister, Danny, coming in. Right after she came in, we then looked at each other.

"Hello, Cheyenne." Danny said in a mean tone.

"Hi, Danny, why did you have to steal my mother's purse?" I asked, now getting ticked off.

Danny then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, sister, Captain Man kicked me out of your little squad and now, I'm working for your uncle ,Harold. Cool, right?" Danny said.

When Danny said that, my rage began to tighten itself and that's when I got really mad.

"WRONG! WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG! WHAT AM I TO DO?" I said, yelling at Danny and also now crying.

Danny then began to start soothing me.

"Sshh…Sshh…Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I know how you feel about the stealing of your mother's purse and I may be able to help you out." Danny told me.

When Danny told me that, I then stopped crying and I calmed down.

"You will help me? But, how?" I asked Danny, now excited.

"Meet me Sunday morning, 7 a.m., at…Subway." Danny told me.

Then, I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"I'll be there." I told Danny.

Then, Danny flew out the window.

When I closed my window, my bedroom door opened and my mother came in.

"Hey, baby." Mom said.

"Hi, Mom." I said.

"Who was you talking to in here? Me and Captain Man heard you yelling at someone." My mom asked me, suspiciously.

"A girl." I said.

"Did she do anything to you?" My mom asked me.

"No…But, she did something wrong." I said.

"What's the girl's name?" My mom asked me.

"Danny." I said.

"Huh. Why does that name sound so familiar?" My mom asked me.

"I don't know, Mom, I don't know." I told my mother.


	5. Study Struggle Saturday

The next morning…

When I woke up, it was a 11:00 a.m. Saturday morning which meant Saturday morning cartoons. I then got up out of bed and I went downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw Captain Man in the kitchen, setting up some stuff. When he saw me move, he then looked over at me.

"Hey, my dear baby, I was afraid that you was going to sleep the whole day away." Captain Man told me.

"Well, yeah, Dad, I sleep late on the weekends. Um, hey…What's that?" I told Captain Man nervously as I saw some stuff in the kitchen that I haven't seen before.

"Oh…I went to the Home Shack and got some stuff." Captain Man told me as he was getting something out of a big bag.

"Look, my baby, new toilet seats for the whole family." Captain Man told me as he was holding up a toilet seat for me to see.

"Wow." I said, amused.

"Pretty soon, baby, you'll get to sit on me." Captain Man said as he was making the toilet seat talk.

I started laughing. Mom then came down the stairs.

"Captain Man, look, you're a grown man. You shouldn't be doing that." Mom said, not amused.

"Don't care." Captain Man said as he was now placing the new toilet seat on the kitchen table.

As I was about to sit down on the couch, I then began to sense a feeling of sadness.

When I felt the feeling, I then dropped to the floor and started crying.

When I was crying, Captain Man saw me crying and he picked me up off of the floor. He then sat down on the couch and he placed me on his lap.

"Sshh…Sshh…my dear baby, it's okay. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Captain Man asked me.

I tried to stop crying but, I couldn't.

Then, just as Captain Man was about to say something to me, the door opened and Jasper and Charlotte came in.

Jasper started gasping when he saw Captain Man.

"Don't start with him." Charlotte told Jasper.

"Captain Man!" Jasper said.

Then, Captain Man sighed.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Jasper said as he was now right beside the couch where Captain Man was sitting, with me on his lap.

Then, Mom came in.

"Jasper, leave Captain Man alone and Charlotte, you and Jasper need to go home. Captain Man's here to protect my precious baby. Now, get out!" Mom said.

"Maybe after you're done protecting Cheyenne, you can come over and protect me!" Jasper said.

"Sure, just text me your address." Captain Man said, dulled that Jasper was right beside him.

"What's your phone number?" Jasper asked Captain Man.

"Jasper, get out!" My mother yelled.

Then, just as Jasper and Charlotte was about to leave, I then stopped crying.

"Charlotte…Jasper, what are you guys doing here?" I asked Charlotte and Jasper as I now got up off of Captain Man's lap.

"Cheyenne, we heard that you was in danger so we came over here." Charlotte told me.

When I heard Charlotte say the word "danger", I started laughing.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Ha. Me…in danger? Ha…Ha…Ha…" I said while laughing.

"We're here to take you to a movie." Charlotte said.

Then, just as me, Charlotte, and Jasper were about to head out the door, Captain Man stopped me in my tracks.

"Whoa, baby, where do you think you're going?" Captain Man asked me as he placed his gloved hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to see a movie with Charlotte and Jasper." I told Captain Man.

"What kind of movie? It better be rated G." Captain Man told me.

"Dad…" I said, embarrassingly.

"I mean it. No bad language. No violence. And especially no brief nudity." Captain Man told me.

"Oh my god." I said.

"Cheyenne, don't you know that we have a test on Wednesday in Chemistry class?" Jasper said, now ruining the fun.

"I think it would be best for your mother and I if you stayed home and studied." Captain Man told me.

When Captain Man told me that, I then got mad.

"Look, I'm not staying home and studying." I told Captain Man.

When I told Captain Man that, he then came over to me.

"Am I going to have to sit on somebody's head again?" Captain Man asked me as he was now looking at me.

When he said that, I then got really really mad.

"Look, Dad, you're not the boss of me and you're not going to sit on my head." I told Captain Man.

Then, Captain Man got really really mad and he threw me to the ground. When he threw me to the ground, he then got on top of me.

"Okay…Okay, I'll stay home and study." I told Captain Man as Jasper and Charlotte left.

"You promise?" Captain Man asked as he now looked down at me.

"Yes. Now, get your butt off of my ear." I said, complaining.

Once Captain Man and my mother left to go out to lunch, I then knew that I was in for one heck of a ride.

 **(Okay. Now, are you ready for the next chapter? If you are say "Update soon! I really want to know what happens now with Danny and Cheyenne.)**


	6. The Meeting

When I got up the next morning, it was 6:30. I had 30 minutes to get dressed and to get myself up there to Subway.

Right after I got up, I then decided to use the gum to transform into Captain Woman.

Right after I changed into Captain Woman, I hurriedly went down the stairs and out the door.

Now, I'm on my way to Subway.

6:45 a.m.

When I got to Subway, it was 6:45. _Only 15 minutes left until 7 a.m._ I said to myself as I was now patrolling the Subway restaurant parking lot.

7:00 a.m.

As I was patrolling the Subway restaurant parking lot, I saw a girl in a black superhero costume that looked like Henry's except her gloves were like my dad's and her pants were skinner. There were some outlines of red on the edges of her gloves, her boots, and her mask. I then walked up to her.

"Danny, is that you underneath?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is me. Let me change back." Danny told me.

She then blew the bubble and the bubble transformed her from Mirage back into Danny.

"Cool, right?" Danny asked me.

"Right. So, do you have my mother's purse?" I asked Danny.

"Yeah." Danny said as the purse now appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow." I said.

"Teleportation. Really cool power to have. So, Cheyenne, can I ask you a question?" Danny told me.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay. Why are you so concerned about your mother's damn purse?" Danny asked me, now raged.

"Look, Danny, I'm tired of Captain Man being there. He's making everything worse. What should I do?" I asked Danny.

Then, a black SUV pulled up to where we were.

"I have an idea." Danny told me.

"What, Danny? What is your idea?" I asked.

"Turn around the other way." Danny told me.

"Why?" I asked Danny.

Then, Danny punched me in the back of my head and I fell to the ground.

Right after I was knocked unconscious, Harold got out of the black SUV and helped Danny with carrying my body and placing it onto the back seat.

Right after he did that, he then got back into the driver's side and after he and Danny buckled up and all, he then pulled out of the Subway restaurant parking lot.

 **(If you want to know what happens next, tell me what you like about the chapter or what you dislike and then say: Poor Cheyenne! I hope her dad, Captain Man rescues her! Update soon please! And I will!)**


	7. No Communications

When I woke up ten minutes later, I looked down and saw that I was tied down to a chair.

As I was trying to get loose, the door opened and Danny came in.

"Danny, let me go!" I told Danny, while trying to get loose of the rope.

"No." Danny said in a mean tone.

Right when Danny was talking, I then looked around for my whiz watch.

"Danny?" I called Danny's name.

"What, Cheyenne?" Danny responded in a mean tone.

"Where's my whiz watch?" I asked Danny.

"I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it." Danny told me.

Then, I looked over at the purple vase.

"It's in that purple vase, isn't it?" I told Danny.

Then, Danny knocked me unconscious with a frying pan.

10 minutes later…

Next thing I knew when I woke up, Danny was right in my face.

"Now, you'll never find it." Danny said.

Then, I checked my pockets to see if my cellphone was in one of them. Luckily, it was.

When Danny went back up the stairs and out of the basement, I then reached my hand into one of my belt buckle compartments and pulled out my cellphone.

Right after I pulled my cellphone out, I then pressed Captain Man's name on the receiver and when I did that, the cellphone picked up but, it didn't pick up for long.

"Dang it! No reception!" I said so loud that Danny came back down the stairs.

"Is there a problem, Cheyenne? I don't think you gave me that cell phone." Danny said.

Seeing the cellphone, she knew that I was trying to communicate with Captain Man.

"Well, I'm not giving you the cellphone." I told Danny in a smart way.

When I told Danny that, she then got really mad.

"Either you give me the cellphone or you won't be seeing Captain Man again." Danny said in a mean tone.

"I'm…not…giving…you…my…cellphone." I said, now crying in tears.

When Danny saw me crying, a sympathetic evil side began to show.

"I'll make you a deal." Danny told me.

I then stopped crying.

"You will?" I asked, now drying my tears.

"Yes. Here's the deal: if you give me your cellphone, I'll let you loose and you can go back to your mother and Captain Man." Danny told me.

I then thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, Danny, I'll do it." I told Danny.

Then, I gave Danny my cellphone.

Right after I gave Danny my cellphone, Danny then untied me.

Right after Danny untied me, she then went back up stairs.

"But, Danny…" I started saying.

Danny then turned around.

"BUT, NOTHING! YOU STILL ARE MY CAPTIVE AND, YOU'RE STAYING DOWN HERE UNTIL SOMEONE COMES AND RESCUES YOU!" Danny said, yelling at me as she was going back upstairs.

Right after she went out, she then slammed the door and I was now standing in the dark.

 **(Okay. Now, Danny is being really mean to Cheyenne. Can Cheyenne try to find a way out herself or is she going to need Captain Man's help in order to get out of Danny's basement? Well, if u want to find out, leave your comments and I will get right back to you.**


	8. Where's Cheyenne?

Meanwhile, back at Mom's house…

Mom was sitting at the kitchen table while Captain Man was cooking his famous Mancakes.

"Mmm. This orange juice is good, Captain Man." Mom said to Captain Man.

"Freshly squeezed it myself." Captain Man said to my mother.

"I think you look lovely in that robe." My mother said as she noticed the baby pink robe that Captain Man was wearing.

"Well, I found it in the dryer. It's a little bit small on the biceps but what can you do?" Captain Man said to my mother as he was carrying the plate of Mancakes over to her.

"Wow. You made these?" Mom asked, amused.

"Yep. Sure did." Captain Man said.

"Well, I'm glad you did make these because Cheyenne would've enjoyed them." Mom said.

When Captain Man heard his daughter's name, he then began to get concerned.

"Wait a minute…This pink robe is hers." Captain Man said.

"So?" Mom started saying.

"Nikki, have you seen Cheyenne?" Captain Man asked Mom.

"The last time I saw her was yesterday." Mom told Captain Man.

"What time is it?" Captain Man asked Mom.

My mother then looked at the clock.

"It's ten o' five, why?" My mother told Captain Man.

"My baby girl hasn't slept in that long." Captain Man told my mother.

"Maybe you should go and see if she's awake." My mother told Captain Man.

Then, Captain Man turned off the pancake grill and he went upstairs to my room to see if I was awake.

A few minutes later…

Captain Man came back down the stairs empty-handed.

He might as well tell Cheyenne's mother that he has lost their daughter but, he was afraid that Nikki would slap him across the face. But, it was the risk that he had to take.

"Well, is she up?" Nikki asked Captain Man.

"She's gone!" Captain Man said, about to start crying.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked, concerned.

"I looked in her room and she wasn't there." Captain Man told Nikki.

"You mean…You lost her?" Nikki asked, now mad as hell.

"Yes." Captain Man told Nikki.

Then, Nikki slapped Captain Man across the face really hard.

 **(Okay. Now, Mom and Dad are now noticing that their daughter is gone but, Captain Man was afraid to tell her. Do you think that Nikki even deserves to be with Captain Man even though she's dating someone else? Plus, Captain Man's even worried that he'll never find their (his) daughter. Please tell me what u think of this chapter. Do u think that Captain Man will rescue Cheyenne with a little help from Kid Danger? If so, say: "Poor Ray. I hope he finds his daughter, Cheyenne." And I will update soon. Thanks**


	9. Henry Finds Cheyenne

This starts with Henry's POV

Henry's POV:

When I woke up this morning, it was around 11 a.m. I got dressed and went downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw Jasper, Charlotte, and Danny.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked as everyone was gathered around the TV.

"Didn't you hear, Henry?" Danny said, happily as she was suspiciously hiding something.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"That Captain Man's daughter, Cheyenne went missing." Danny said.

"What?!" I said, surprised.

"Yep. Even Captain Man and his wife are advertising about their daughter's disappearance. Watch." Charlotte said.

Then, we watched the advertisement.

After the advertisement, I had tears in my eyes. Danny then began to leave.

"Henry, if you want to come over later, you can." Danny said.

Then, she left.

I then began to follow her.

When I got to Danny's house, I heard screaming and crying coming from the basement window so, I went over to it.

Cheyenne's POV:

As I was screaming and crying, I heard knocking coming from the basement window. I then flew over to it, opened it up and found Henry.

"Henry!" I said.

"Cheyenne, what are you doing in Danny's basement?" Henry asked me.

"Danny captured me and took away all of my communication devices. Oh, Henry, I am so glad I found you!" I said.

"Cheyenne, can you get out?" Henry asked me.

"I can try." I told Henry.

Then, just as I was about to fly out of the basement window, Danny used her fire whip and I was pulled back in.

"Henry!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne, Captain Man's on his way! I'll go tell him!" Henry told me.

Then, Danny slammed the basement window shut.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. She is so terrified right now. Do you think that Henry can get to Captain Man in time before Danny burns Cheyenne to death? Well, if so, leave your comments and tell me to update soon. Thanks**


	10. The Great News

This starts with Ray's POV.

Ray's POV:

As me and Nikki were sitting down on the couch, watching a movie, the doorbell rang.

I then went over to the door, opened it, and found Henry at the door.

"Henry, what are you doing here?!" I asked, astonished that Henry was here.

"I have some news for you. Your daughter Cheyenne has been found." Henry told me.

When Nikki heard Henry mention our daughter's name, she looked up from the movie.

"Ray, honey, who is that?" Nikki asked.

I then looked back at Nikki.

"Who do you think it is?" I said, now getting smart.

Nikki then paused the movie, came over to me, and she then slapped me across the face.

"That's what you get. Oh, hi, Henry." Nikki said as she noticed Henry at the door.

I then got mad.

"Will you excuse me, Henry?" I said.

"Sure." Henry said.

Then, I shut the door and I started fighting Nikki.

A few minutes later…

Right after I knocked Nikki out using the whiz watch, I then opened the door and Henry was still standing there.

"Sorry about that, Henry, what was you saying about my daughter, Cheyenne?" I told Henry.

"She has been found and captured." Henry told me.

"Who captured her?" I asked Henry, concerned about my daughter.

"Danny." Henry told me.

When I heard Danny's name, I then got really mad.

"That little devil…" I said.

"Yep. She's in Danny's basement and we better get down there fast." Henry told me.

When I heard Henry say that, we then began to run.

Now, we are on our way to save Cheyenne from that little devil, Danny.

 **(Okay. Now, Captain Man knows where Danny's keeping Cheyenne because Henry told him and besides, the problem doesn't get any better because of Nikki being mean to Captain Man. Do u think that Captain Man and Kid Danger are going to get there in time to save Cheyenne and will things ever be the same for Cheyenne? You'll just have to see in the next few chapters. Please continue to comment as u read. Thanks**


	11. The Rescue

This starts from Cheyenne's POV:

My POV:

As I'm standing with a fire whip wrapped around me, Danny comes down the stairs with her brother, Chase (from Power Rangers: Dino Charge and also from Dino Supercharge).

"Danny, let me go!" I yell as the fire continues to burn on the whip.

"No! And to make sure you don't escape this time, I have my brother, Chase to guard you." Danny said.

Then, she went back up the stairs.

Right after Danny left, Chase then came over to me.

"Chase, please don't hurt me." I said as the fire on the whip now was burning my skin on my arms and hands.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne, I won't. I'm here to save you." Chase told me as he was gently unwrapping the whip from around me.

Right after he did that, I then began to start crying.

"Awww…Little girl, what's wrong?" Chase asked as he now began to hug me.

"I…want…my…daddy." I said as I was crying.

Then, just as Chase was about to tell me something, the door opened and Captain Man and Kid Danger came down the stairs.

"Captain Man, thank goodness you and Kid Danger are here." Chase said.

"Chase, what is it?" Captain Man asked.

"It's your daughter. She won't stop crying." Chase said as he now handed me over to my dad.

"Don't worry, Chase, she's probably just paranoid right now. After all she's been through, Danny's probably scared the holy crap out of her." Captain Man told Chase as he now was holding me.

"I see. So, do you think I should send Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Kendall, Riley, and Sir Ivan over to y'alls house? They'll help Cheyenne out." Chase asked Captain Man as he was carrying me up the stairs.

"Yeah. Send them. We could us eall the help we can get." Captain Man told Chase.

Then, we were out of the basement.

 **(Okay. Chase didn't have a hand in the capture of Cheyenne, but, he did have a hand in the rescue. Why was he being nice to Cheyenne? Well, in the next chapter, you'll probably find out why. Also, do you think that Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Chase, Riley, Kendall, and Sir Ivan should help Cheyenne even though she's scared, hurt, and paranoid? Please tell me what u think and also tell me if I should update. Thanks**


End file.
